plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 11
Wild West - Day 11 is the 11th level in Wild West. It is a regular level, and the layout is exactly the same as the Wild West - Day 1. In order to complete this level, the player must not spend more the 500 sun. Spending beyond 500 sun will force the player to restart the level. When the player finishes this level for the first time, he/she will get an upgrade called Shovel Perk. Difficulty *The main objective is the first and, after the 1.9 update, only objective. It makes this level difficult to beat. Fortunately, there are only two typical zombies. The minecarts in this level are great at helping you beat this level. Strategies Note: These strategies apply to all versions. Strategy 1 *'Suggested plants' **Sunflower or Sun-shroom (preferably Sun-shroom, if possible, you can have a second one) **Iceberg Lettuce ** Puff-shroom (if you have it) **Pea Pod **Wall-nut **Potato Mine *Plant only one Sunflower or Sun-shroom and not in the minecart. *Plant only a Pea Pod with only three heads the first minecart from left and Wall-nut on the second. *Keep moving it. Do not plant another Wall-nut, because now you can only use 25 sun left, unless you chose the Sun-shroom, in which then you can replace the Wall-nut, but not plant another one. **The Pea Pod's Plant Food ability will help you, so do not forget to use Plant Food. Strategy 2 *'Suggested plants' **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce ** Puff-shroom (if you have it) **Chili Bean **Cherry Bomb *Use these plants to kill the zombies. Plant only one Chili Bean on the leftmost minecart. Then, feed it Plant Food to spawn more Chili Beans to save sun. *Sun-producing plants are not needed, because you chose the cheap plants. Strategy 3 by JemCel03 |right]] *This strategy involves only the usage of Repeater and Threepeater. All you have to do here is to select the two mentioned plants while the rest will fill up the entire slots. Now, pay attention closely. With the absence of any type of Sun Producing Plants in this strategy, it would seem to be hard to get more sun for defense production. Harvest enough sun until you have 325 amount. Once done, select the Threepeater and place it on a mine cart that only occupies the second up to fourth column, that is on the third column. Now, repeat the same process. But this time, once you have reached 225 sun, place the Repeater. It should be on the first column (adjacent to the Lawn Mowers.) Now, you now cannot spend any further because by this logic, Repeater costs 200 sun while Threepeater costs 300 sun. Therefore, there is a total of 500 sun spent in just two plants. All you have to do is to move the minecarts very well to finish the level. Coconut Cannon Strategy by Snuffygetlucky Suggested Plants: * Coconut Cannon * Potato Mine * Iceberg Lettuce You do not need Sunflowers as they use 50 sun. Start by collecting sun. When the first zombie comes, put a Potato Mine in the third column in the zombie's row. Use Iceberg Lettuce on him to further delay the next zombie. Repeat this for the second zombie. When the third and fourth zombies come, you should have enough sun for a Coconut Cannon. Put it in the Minecart in the first column. Shoot it at the zombies when they come to the third column. The splash damage will kill both of them. Keep doing this for other zombies. Try to shoot in the second or fourth row, as this will maximize the use of the splash damage unless there are no zombies in those rows or if the Conehead Zombie is in another row. Always shoot directly at Coneheads, because the splash damage alone cannot kill it in one shot. Save up all of your Plant Food until the final wave. Then, plant an Iceberg Lettuce anywhere where it cannot be triggered. Use your Plant Food on it so you have time for your Cannon to kill all the zombies. Only one by HMC (Credit goes to Intellectual Games) Suggested plants: *Repeater *Iceberg Lettuce *any instant use plants Use Iceberg Lettuce to stall the first zombie, then plant a Repeater in the very back mine cart. It is optional to put a second Repeater on the second mine cart. From then on, collect plant food from the zombies and use it only if absolutely necessary. Always move the back mine cart with the Repeater in it. This also works to get the first star on Day 1 in the Chinese version. Trivia *This is the level that allows the player to use the lowest amount of sun. *Before the 1.9 update, the level only allowed 300 sun to be spent instead of 500. Additional, he/she was required to not lose any lawn mowers. **This still applies in the Chinese version, however, it is also the first star on Day 1. Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Wild West levels Category:Levels Category:Wild West Category:Levels with one flag